Is It Love?
by ForeverIsALongTime
Summary: A fanfic continuing from Breaking Dawn. Renesmee and Jacob are older. Where does there relationship go?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own Twilight!_

**Warning: **_First fan fiction on twilight. It might not be that good. Sorry :) Hope you like! Rated T. Not much stuff. Maybe light language._

**Is It Love? A Jacob and Renesme Fan fiction**

"Jacob, I'm hungry!" Renesme yelled in her young voice. Physically, she looked 21, but she was only about 6 in regular years, but she learned fast, and was definitely intelligent for her age.

Jacob phased, which was really easy for him, considering he had been phasing constantly to stop any sort of aging whatsoever. He didn't want to age with Renesme. He wanted to stay sixteen forever.

Renesme ran out the door with Jacob hot on her heels. She never knew that Jacob loved her. They had been best friends since she was born. She thought of him as family. Nothing more. Or so she thought. Until now. Jacob already had been in love with her because, mostly, the imprinting. Her personality just made him fall even more in love.

She looked at Jacob, really looked at him for the first time. He was beautiful. She didn't know any other way to describe him.

She smelled any sort of scents in the air, trying to find an animal in the forest. She abruptly stopped. Jacob, who had been following loyally close by, didn't really notice. He never did. He always thought of Renesme while he was a wolf. He practically ran into her when he noticed she stopped. She placed a hand on his chest to assist his clumsy stop. He was glad she couldn't see him blush.

He thought to sniff the air and immediately phased back to human form. He had mastered the phase with his clothes, because he had gotten a lot of practice over the years. They jumped up a tree and waited until the hikers passed. Jacob knew that Renesme was getting hungry just by looking at the two blood-filled, exhausted hikers because her gaze changed from focused to bloodlust. He placed a gentle, but restraining hand on her shoulder.

She was used to this whenever they went hunting together and faced the rare occasion that a hunter or hiker was around, but for some unknown reason, she thought of the simple touch as something more. She took a super-speedy glance in his direction at his face. He seemed to really be concentrating, like he could phase in a second's notice. _He's probably just restraining me so I don't eat the humans, _she thought sadly. She never had any real feelings, romantically, for anyone, but by reading the stories her mother kept, the romances were usually based from childhood friendships. That had always been the way they seemed to be. She didn't recognize anything different from this relationship. And she suddenly thought that them being together might be best, considering falling for a human for at least a couple of years was totally out of the question.

She didn't notice that her gaze had drifted back to him, for he looked at her like she was crazy. "Uh, are you okay Renesme? You seem kind of out of it…" He ran a hand in front of her face and cooed, "Yoo-hoo. Is anyone in there?" She laughed and tried to shrug it off like it was nothing. She didn't realize that he noticed her staring. He looked at her again, but this time, she didn't see. _Why was she looking at me? Probably just to take her mind off the almost-meal that just passed…_Jacob always chastened himself whenever he thought Renesme might have caught on to his feelings. It was almost impossible. The only ones who knew were Edward and Bella…including the rest of the Cullens…but he didn't think they talked about that around her…

He stopped thinking and when he knew that the cost was clear, he phased back, jumping out of the tree. She followed suit, prepared like a true predator hunting its prey. She focused, trying to take her mind off of Jacob, but her concentration was being pulled since she was trailing now.

Jacob, on the other hand, was totally focused because she was as quiet as a mouse and he didn't have to almost run into her while they hunted for their food. He stopped. She immediately did the same and sniffed the air. Jacob smiled, tongue lolling like a puppy, with a glint of pride in his eye. He phased back to human and said, "It's all yours Renesme!" Renesme smiled and took the lead.

She immediately spotted the unsuspecting deer and took aim. The deer heard a rustling, but continued eating. She sprung from the bushes, teeth bared, ready to kill the poor thing. It didn't even have time to run, she was so fast. She got the jugular so the desperately struggling deer wouldn't feel pain for too much longer. She felt a soft spot for the animals for a split second before bloodlust took over.

Within seconds, the deer was motionless. She drank slower now that she could. Jacob came from behind the bushes and said, "Nice catch." She bared her teeth and growled playfully. He smirked and said, "You wanna play like that?" She laughed, expecting what was coming. He phased so fast she could barely see it. As a wolf, he howled lightly. He walked up to her meal and she offered him some. He politely declined, as always. She finished before she ruffled his hair lightly. He purred in response. She was happy his blood didn't appeal to her. It would make their friendship that much more difficult.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

They ran home, slowly. Renesme didn't want to stop their time together. Jacob didn't seem to mind. She started to talk when the silence seemed a little awkward. "Jacob, I had this awesome dream. Want to see?" She held out her hand. He, being used to any new information, laid her hand gently on his face as an acceptance. He loved what she was able to do because she was able to share anything she wanted to with others, especially him. They always connected.

He smiled, preparing for what he was going to see. He stopped in shock as he saw what she saw in the dream. He gasped and looked at her, astonished. He finally found the words to say, "Renesme, where did you learn what a school looked like?" She shrugged nonchalantly, "I just made a picture in my head from what mom and dad tell me about what their high school looks like. Since they go to Forks Community College, they tell me stories. They told me it would end this year, and then we will have to move again."

Edward and Bella had decided to go to a local college, blending in as much as possible. Bella had just told everyone she had really tried to develop her look, and it worked. People never questioned it. The contacts helped with the eye color as well, which had become golden over time. She always altered her voice for an extra precaution. Moving really upset her father, and her mother for that matter, so they decided to stay in the city for a little while longer. They knew that they could just update their look and blend in with the other attending students. Renesme knew it would be a while before she could attend school, but she still longed for it with a passion. She wanted to make more friends, even though she knew the cost; they would have to separate, but they could always stay in contact, at least for a while.

Renesme laughed at how funny Jacob looked when he was shocked. She was always able to surprise him. He frowned, "Well that's okay. It's not going to be too long before you will be able to go to school on your own. Maybe they will hire a tutor." He smiled.

She suddenly felt sick and she asked, "Are you going to stay here?" She asked with desperation in her voice. Even if she was developing…something, would she have to leave him? Would he decide to leave the pack for her? If he did, what would that mean? That they were only good friends? Her thoughts came to her in a flurry and she wished he would answer faster, even though it had only been a second.

Her thoughts consumed her, but his thought was clear as a bell, _I wouldn't leave her unless that would be the only thing that would make her happy. _He smiled and replied, "You'll have to beg me to leave the Cullens! We're attached at the hip!" He said this with a mocking tone, and she laughed, a sudden relieved feeling flooded her. _So he's staying with us. _She decided to just think about him being with her for a while, glad that this wouldn't be her first feeling of separation.

She smiled to herself. He looked at her, and seeing a light blush, asked playfully, "Ooh. Are you thinking about someone?" She immediately retorted, "No." He smirked, knowing she was lying, and responded, "Well, the sudden blush in your face says otherwise. Also, denial is the first sign that a person likes someone."

She crossed her arms and pouted cutely. He knew he couldn't resist, "Fine, I'll let it drop…for now…" he said, before he phased out of nowhere and ran. She immediately followed, trying to catch his speedy form, and yelled, "What does that mean?" She heard his throaty bark in return, which confused her even more…

**A/N: **_Hello, Twilight fans! Hope you like the first chapter! I know it probably is super short and stuff, but maybe it will hold your interest for a while…I'll try to update tomorrow. R&R please! Maybe just to give myself some time, I'll say "I'll update in three reviews". I'm writing about four fics, all on different stories. So, this might give me some time. Maybe I'll just do two at a time. Nah, one chapter for each every two or three days sounds better. I definitely won't add another chapter until I get one review so I know somebody likes it, okay? Is that fair? It's like a starting comment! XP TTYL!_

_--ForeverIsALongTime--_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own Twilight. I saw New Moon twice though. :)_

**Warnings: **_None that I know of…Rated T because of romance, possibly. _

**Chapter 2 of Is It Love?**

Renesme didn't know what her feelings were toward Jacob. For the past three days she had been trying to sort through them. She had no other choice but to talk to her mother and father. She knew that her father had a short temper with Jacob (for reasons she never understood), and her mother seemed to be the best choice in this type of situation.

Renesme walked up to her parents. "Dad? Mom? Can I talk to you guys?" Bella was immediately at her side. Edward asked, "Are you okay?" Bella frowned, wanting to know what was on her mind. Renesme was suddenly not sure how to word this discussion, so she just asked if she could talk with her mom alone. Edward left, totally unwillingly. Renesme saw the way he slowly walked away, not as fast as he could. Renesme closed the door hesitantly. Bella still looked confused about what was going on. "Renesme, are you okay? What's wrong that you don't want your father to hear?" Renesme listened until she knew that her father was gone, farther away than what she could hear. She immediately asked, "Why does dad have a problem with Jacob?"

Bella turned away. Renesme expected that they would ignore it, so she continued with what she wanted to ask, "I think I like Jacob." Bella abruptly gasped a sound of disbelief and shock. She hesitantly spoke, "Can you show me?" Renesme placed a palm on her mother's cheek, trying to show everything from the previous day. The unexplainable feelings, the looks, everything. Bella watched patiently, an amused look had been developing on her face.

"Well," Bella spoke, "Your father's going to have a fit about this," Renesme immediately retorted, "Not if we don't tell him. You can't tell Jacob either." Bella said, "But Jacob will be ecstatic!"

Renesme didn't know about his imprinting on her yet, so she cautiously asked, "Why would he be ecstatic, mom?" Bella knew she just let that slip, so she shook her head, trying to pretend she didn't just *almost* tell Jacob's biggest secret in his whole entire life, other than being a werewolf, that is.

Renesme looked her mother in the eye and asked again, "Why would he think this was a good thing?" Renesme, who took her mother's resistance to tell the wrong way, assumed, "Oh, my god! You knew I liked him! Or dad must have read something in my head! You told him, didn't you?"

Bella knew she would have to tell the truth. Renesme, caught up in her quick rant, didn't hear her father enter. He was thoroughly upset. He spoke something that cleared a lot up for Renesme, "Jacob made you fall in love with him and now Renesme had to fall too?" Renesme's thoughts clicked. That's why her father was always upset with Jacob, even at the stupidest things.

Renesme put on her 'I-want-something-can-you-give-it-to-me-daddy?' look. Edward moaned, knowing she wanted something. "Daddy," she started sweetly, "Why did mommy say that Jacob would be happy about me liking him?" Edward responded hesitantly, "Jacob imprinted on you."

Renesme's eyes practically popped out of their sockets when she heard that. "What?" She heard what it felt like for werewolves who imprinted. The person who they imprinted on would be their entire world. Gravity no longer held them there. That was the best way Jacob would explain it. Renesme just figured he imprinted so they couldn't be together; he would be totally in love with this other person.

Renesme whispered, "When?" not completely out of her current state of shock.

Edward sighed, "You see how I act around Jacob. I'm also very protective of you. I don't like the thought of him imprinting on you when you were born."

Renesme practically screamed, "When I was born?!" Bella only nodded and replied, "I just changed into a vampire and I was pretty unstable. I broke Seth's shoulder when I was in the process of trying to rip Jacob's throat out." Renesme sighed, recalling the old memory, still clear as a bell in her mind.

Renesme spoke, "So, that's why he never told me who he imprinted on?" Edward nodded and then said, "He said he wouldn't force you into anything; he just thought you might fall in love with him over time." Edward mused, "I can't believe it that the mutt was right…" Renesme snarled lightly and scolded, "He's not a mutt!" They looked at her for a second, before Edward just shrugged.

Renesme continued, "He's loved me all this time? How could he not tell me?" Bella sighed and said hesitantly, "He promised us he wouldn't tell you until you felt the same way, or had an idea of your feelings you might have. If you had any." Renesme spoke sarcastically, "Man, you guys really are overprotective of me…"

Bella smiled and said, "Its better this way. I promise." Renesme said one more time, "So let me get the facts straight: Dad loved you. He left for a few months. You practically fell in love with Jacob when dad was gone. You took dad back, got married, got pregnant with me, and Jacob fell head over heels for me when he saw me. Love at first sight, if you want to call it that."

They nodded. She left, before saying, "I'm going for a hunt."

**A/N: **_Sorry for this short chapter. This is just so I can leave you with something. It's short because I still have to read for English and study for a biology test tomorrow. Ugh. But at least I got something done. Sorry for the errors as well. I'll update after one review! *It gives me time if people wait to review xD*_

_Keep Reading!_

_--ForeverIsALongTime--_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own __Twilight!__ My friend is re-reading the book though. Who liked New Moon better than Twilight? I thought New Moon was closer to the book than Twilight was…Lol that should be a poll…hmmm. Never done one before though…_

**Warnings: **Love! Nothing else that I know of... I never know what to put here…hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter 3 of Is It Love?**

Jacob heard the emergency in Renesme's quiet call. "I need to talk to you. Now." She whispered so quietly, it was crazy. Jacob immediately phased to keep up with her running. She got her speed from her father.

She ran through trees and ran farther than ever, to make sure she had NO eavesdroppers when she did this. She made her decision on what she would do.

She finally stopped. Jacob phased, huffing, "Nessie, what has gotten into you?" Renesme smiled at the fond name and she whispered, "You'll see."

Jacob was about to look her in the eye when she turned away. _Oh, no, she probably picked up on my feelings. Crap to the tenth power. _He knew it would be bad, especially since he promised Edward and Bella he would not say a thing to her. Showing was a different story though…

"I know you imprinted on me." The shock of this hit Jacob immediately. He didn't know how she would react, which made him freak, but he tried to keep his cool when he said uneasily, "Oh, did you now?" She nodded, still not looking Jacob in the face.

Jacob quietly asked Renesme, "Are you okay? You seem…different. You haven't been yourself lately." Renesme smiled humorlessly and said, "Sorry. I just…had to sort through some things." Jacob nodded, like he totally understood. He did that when Bella was pregnant; took some time to himself to think.

Renesme kept quiet for a little longer, making the silence on Jacob's side a bit awkward, so he asked, "Is there something you want to tell me?" Renesme actually smiled, a real smile, when she replied, "Yes, there is."

Jacob had just bent his head before he even saw her face; he was already preparing for the worst rejection of his life. This was worse when Bella said that she would marry a bloodsucker. This was worse when he found out she was pregnant, because he now knows that he could lose Renesme forever.

She was still silent, analyzing his reaction. He took her silence as nerves, so he pushed, "Okay, if you are going to say that you don't like me like that, it's okay and all. I'll understand…" Jacob trailed off, but Renesme immediately interjected, "What would make you say that?" Jacob nodded like it was obvious and he said, "Well, girls always are quiet and then they break up with you or break your heart. That's how it always is." She frowned and asked, curious, "Really? That's horrible…" He laughed humorlessly and said, "Life is not fair to anyone out there." She nodded, like she really understood that.

Getting back to the topic at hand, she asked, "So, you didn't let me talk. I was nervous, but not for the horrible reason you were thinking. Jacob Black," she said sternly, "I am a loyal friend to you. Do you think I would be so cruel to intentionally break your heart?"

He thought he knew what she was saying, but he couldn't believe it so he thought as an excuse," There! Intentionally! Does that mean you are going to break it anyway or something?" She frowned; he wasn't getting the point and this was hard as it is.

He looked down, thinking to himself. Renesme immediately grabbed his face so they could be face-to-face. He looked a bit stunned. She didn't know what she was doing; it was like a whole new person was around when she wanted it to be. She was inexperienced, but she had a small idea in mind.

She lightly kissed Jacob on the cheek and whispered, "You are some crazy mutt; you know that?" He blushed crimson. She smiled at the warmth of his skin; he was like his own personal sun (sound familiar?), and she revolved around that sun like gravity held her there.

He whispered, "So does that mean," he paused, not knowing what to say. Renesme offered, "…Together?" He smiled at the thought, but then nodded seriously. She smiled and said, "Why not? I vote yes." His smile radiated his pure ecstasy he felt in that one moment; he would never have to leave her and she felt the same way about them being together.

She frowned. Jacob immediately asked, "What's wrong?" She smiled at his cute curiosity, and she replied nonchalantly, "You're my first boyfriend. You get to teach me a lot of new things about relationships and such!" He laughed lightly, feeling like he could fly. "Sure, Nessie, anything you want."

He cupped her face gently in his palm. He leaned forward slightly and gave her a light, chaste kiss, begging for more. Renesme's eyes went wild for a second, before she was about to kiss back (for reasons she didn't really know). She felt something in that instant their lips touched, no matter how light it was. She wanted more.

She ran her fingers through his hair lightly, so he wouldn't run or anything. She leaned forward and repeated what they had done before, but lingered a little longer. Jacob lightly deepened the kiss. The electricity buzzed through their bodies, slowly, relishing in the sensation.

Renesme pulled back after a second and held her hand up to Jacob's face, "What was that feeling?" Jacob practically drowned in the feelings she felt not more than a second ago, before asking, "Did you enjoy it?" She nodded her head vigorously. He smiled and replied, "That's all that matters," before he kissed her one more time. Her fingers knotted through his hair gently before she pulled back and asked seriously, "I can't really breathe very well when we kiss. Maybe just through my nose... I'm guessing it's a perk that we can hold our breaths for a while?" He laughed and could only nod in response.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

**A/N: **_The end!!! Sorry this was a short story. It really wasn't intended to be too long, just a little fic that happened to pop into my crazy brain lol. Hope you like it! Read and review! And if you have ANY good stories that you have written, I would love to read them! Bye for now!_


End file.
